


The Vampire and The Vicar's Son

by elliemoran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gothic, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/pseuds/elliemoran
Summary: In a dark castle on a dark hill, there is a man. Mostly.And in the village below there is a vicar's son, who has nothing whatsoever at all to do with the creature in the castle. At least he doesn't if his father is asking.





	The Vampire and The Vicar's Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaballz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaballz/gifts).

> I'm still working my way back to my unfinished fics :) 
> 
> This is a prompt from dreamsfullofdragons on tumblr, and it was super entertaining to write - I hope y'all enjoy :)

The old castle on the hill loomed over the village below, its black walls blocking out what few stars attempted to shine through the gaps in the clouded sky.

Outside the village inn a pair of oil lamps bravely fought against the black darkness, and all along the dusty streets candlelight glimmered through windowpanes as residents huddled inside their houses. The vicarage at the opposite end of the village from the castle, in particular, shone brightly, with lights blazing out from almost every window, as if the vicar was personally attempting to defeat the darkness outside.

For the most part the black night was winning the battle as the fog that had risen after the earlier rain spread slowly through the village streets, eating up the light. And yet, if one were watching from a distance, the glimmers of light all added together in the fog might have given the illusion of a glowing shield around the village, defending the people below from the black bulk of the castle and the dark night above.

The castle’s solitary occupant sat in its library, paying no attention to the village below. A grey eyed, petite man, with black hair and an icy white cravat around his throat only a shade or so lighter than the skin of his face, he sat on the loveseat beside the window with his eyes focused on the slim, bound book in his hand.

Around him, the cavernous castle echoed emptily. From the grand entrance hall to the spotless but unoccupied bedrooms, in the kitchens and the drafty stable outside, nothing lived or moved.

He turned a page and the dry sound filled the silent library. The flames in the fireplace had long since burned down to ruddy embers, and a single candle guttered in the candelabra on the table beside his arm.

In truth, while any of the villagers below would have had trouble seeing their way well enough to even find a book, let alone make out the words on the page, even if the sun had been blazing in over their shoulders they wouldn’t have been able to understand the book in his hands. The ancient symbols were nothing recognizable to almost any creature existing in this land, in this century. 

No living creature, in any case.

In the dimly lit room, more shadow than light, the man read on, unaffected.

A flash of lightning outside had him lifting his head to glance out the window. For a moment, he contemplated the village below, his gaze lingering on the bright windows of the vicarage.

Another bolt of lightning shot through the sky to the south of the castle, the flash of light reflecting red in the man’s pupils. He blinked, and lifted his eyes to study that section of the sky thoughtfully.

In the shadows, the planes of his face seemed to deepen, and a frown formed between his eyebrows.

A rumble of thunder almost buried the sound of a door creaking open, somewhere in the castle.

The frown on the man’s face evaporated, and something sparked in his eyes as he heard loud footsteps coming down the hallway outside. He turned his head to stare at the library door a moment before it was kicked open.

A young man, soaking wet, in well-cared for but simple clothing stood in the doorway, a wide grin on his face.

“Hi Levi, I’m back! Did you miss me?”

The travelling lamp in his hand spread a warm circle of light into the shadows around him. Without waiting for an answer, he stepped into the room and shrugged off his coat, letting it fall to the ground with a splat.

“Welcome back, Eren.” Levi studied the darkening carpet around the lump of wet coat on the floor. “Messy as always, I see.” 

Eren laughed, as he set the lamp down on a table and knelt to untie his boots. “And here you are, sitting alone in the dark as if you hadn’t moved an inch since I left.” He stood and started across the room towards Levi, pausing only long enough to tug off his boots as he went, “You haven’t been sitting there waiting for me for the last month, have you?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Levi set the priceless book in his hand on the table beside him, knowing precisely what was coming.

Eren dropped his second boot to the ground an instant before he threw himself onto the loveseat beside Levi, his legs dangling over the stiff arm and his head on Levi’s lap. He snuggled his shoulders into a comfortable position and smiled up at Levi, “So you didn’t miss me at all?”

Levi said nothing as he studied the young man in his lap. Even Eren’s eyelashes were black with water and his wet hair dripped steadily, already soaking through Levi’s breeches. “You’re soaked.”

“Mmm. I wanted to get home as soon as possible. Those oh so _very_ important errands my father insisted only I could manage took an eternity longer than they should have.” He rolled his eyes. “You would not believe how hard it is to get academics to get to the point, especially the dry-as-dust ones he sent me to negotiate with.”

“Did you get all the books he asked for?”

“Of course, though I’m sure they’ll be just as useless as all the others he’s collected so far.” 

“The good vicar is seeking to learn.”

“He’s not going to learn anything from those books.” There was a mischievous light in Eren’s eyes as he raised an arm and used the pad of one finger to nudge Levi’s upper lip up, exposing the sharp canines below. “He should come and spend some time with you, if the _good vicar_ really wants to know.”

“I’ll send him an invitation.”

Eren laughed, and dropped his hand. He stretched his arms up over his head. “It was raining most of the way from London, so my father’s carriage managed to slow down even more than its usual snail pace. I hired a horse and rode the rest of the way north on my own.”

“You didn’t go home first? 

“No.” 

“If your father finds out, he’ll be up here with half the village to drag you away.”

“Yes. Pitchforks and all. Don’t worry, the carriage won’t be here till late tomorrow and by then I’ll be safely back inside it.”

“Why risk it? You should go present yourself at the vicarage. Your father would be so very pleased to see you.”

“But I had to get back to you as quickly as possible.” Eren laughed softly and lifted his hand again. He ran one finger along Levi’s bottom lip, pressing in until the pad grazed across the tip of Levi’s fang, breaking the skin. He pulled his hand back, watching blood well up on the tip as he continued, “Otherwise, who knows how many villagers you’d eat before I got back. Then my father truly would believe he had a vampire on his hands.” 

Levi restrained a shudder at the faint taste of blood in his mouth. “I’ve lived long enough on my own, I can control myself.”

“Did you drink at all, while I was away?” Eren’s eyes glittered as he watched Levi’s gaze flick towards the droplet of blood slowly trailing down the back of his hand.

“No.”

“So you waited for me?”

Levi arched an eyebrow at that. He caught Eren’s waving hand and brought to his mouth. Delicately, he licked the trail of blood away. “Who waited? I just wasn’t hungry.”

“You really weren’t lonely without me, then?” Eren’s voice deepened, and softened, until the sound of it barely spread past the edge of the couch.

“Lonely?” A flash of red sparked in Levi’s eyes as he watched the faint flush rising on Eren’s cheekbones. He tugged at Eren’s wrist, turning his arm until he could rest his cold cheek in the palm of Eren’s hand.

He smiled down at Eren.

“Maybe I was.” 


End file.
